Leon Aslan
Leon Aslan is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s sixteenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Lisbet Hanai. 'Leon Aslan' Age: 17 District: 4 Gender: Male Weapons: Trident, spears Personality: Leon is a very agressive sort of person. He wasn´t always this way, it´s something that has happened over the years. He is very rough and doesn´t think there is any excuse to be weak. He hates people who won´t stand up to a friend or family member. Leon is a kind soul however, but he has nobody left he really loves. History: Leon was always a slightly violent child, not only aganist people who were mean towards Miane, his sister. They grew up together, with no parents, for reasons unknown to them. However, they were happy. Leon was three years older than Miane, and they went to the same school. Leon would always beat up anyone who said anything against or even looked at Miane wrong, he would always be the protective older brother. Miane tended to be a bit bitchy towards a lot of people at school, but she was always kind-hearted towards Leon. They were inseperable, they were the best of friends outside of school as well. Even though they didn´t have any common interests, they were always together and was very close thanks to their love for eachother. But one day, Miane dissapeared. It was a tuesday, and Leon had just said goodbye to her after she was going home, while he was going to some of his friends at the career academy for afternoon lessons. That was the last time he ever saw her. Miane´s dissapearance caused great worry all around District 4, every were looking for her. Including Leon. He couldn´t sleep, he was thinking that Miane might even be dead and he couldn´t do anything except looking. All the students and staff at Miane and Leon´s school was questioned, to no avail. She was last observed on her way home from school in the company of a gang of other girls. It was a mystery how nobody had seen her, the girls she was observed with was questioned as well, but they didn´t know anything. Leon was driven mad with grief, and he was certain he knew who had killed her. He was certain it was Lisbet Hanai, the girl Miane had picked on and bullied for years, she was one of the girls who walked with Miane home that day. So when Leon saw Lisbet being reaped at the reaping, he couldn´t resist the oportunity to find answers or even revenge for his sister, and volunteered. Preferred Alliance: Leon will be in the careers, maybe even leading them. But he will treat the other members of his alliance as companions, not enemies. Strengths: Swimming, agility, weaponry Weaknesses: Aggressive, surviving, running Trivia *His name comes from the character Aslan from the Cronicles of Narnia book and movie series. Also, Leon is a play on the word Lion, and the character Aslan is a lion. *Leon was at first in District 2. Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute